For electronic devices equipped inside a vehicle, there are an audio system called a car audio unit and a device that guides directions called a car navigation system. In recent years, the car audio unit and the car navigation system are being formed to have multiple functions. For example, the car navigation systems sometimes have functions to provide television broadcasting for users and to provide information for users by connecting the Internet, in addition to the traditional function to guide directions.
A multifunction car navigation system requires its remote controller to operate that car navigation system with multiple buttons for implementing its multiple functions. For example, in order to arrange buttons corresponding to the individual functions on a remote controller, it is considered to reduce the buttons in size. Reducing buttons in size allows many buttons to be arranged on the remote controller, and consequently a user can execute a single process by operating a single button.
However, it is troublesome for the user to search a desired button among many small buttons. Furthermore, the user needs to surely operate (press down) the searched button, which tends to cause the user to operate wrong, taking account of small buttons arranged in a small area.
The car navigation system is equipped in a vehicle, and it can be considered that a user sometimes operates a controller while driving. However, when the individual buttons on a control panel are small, a problem arises that the buttons are difficult to see and to operate, as similar to the case described above.
When the individual buttons on the control panel are formed greater, a user can see the control panel while driving during the limited time period such as waiting for the traffic light, during which the user can pay attention other than driving. Similarly, also when functions are configured to be selected hierarchically, a user can select a desired function while driving during the limited time period such as waiting for the traffic light.
However, a problem arises that it is difficult for the user to see the control panel and do desired operations at desired timing while driving. It is an object to provide a system by which users can easily instruct desired operations under any conditions in addition to while driving.
The invention has been made in view of the conditions. An object is to improve operational ease done by a remote controller. Furthermore, an object is to allow the user to execute a desired operation while the user does not need to pay attention on that operation under special circumstances such as while driving.